Bella's release
by jasperstruelove
Summary: One shot  Bella takes a break after edward leaves and gets her release.  rated m for a reason


**This is my first one shot, hope you like it.**

**review and let me know what you think**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was doing for a couple of reasons. For one this just wasn't me, it wasn't my usual behaviour and two I had sworn that I would never again be involved with vampires. Although it wasn't like I set out for this to happen, it just did and I was going to just go with it, you only live once after all.

After the whole Edward mess and my incapability to function Charlie had wanted to pack me off to live with Renee, but I was not having that. As much as I loved my mom that wasn't where I wanted to live but I did agree to a small vacation where I would stay with her and Phil for a while. The sun and break would do me some good and I had hoped that it would allow me to begin to heal. Being away from forks was like a cover had been removed and I could think clearly and realised I was not going to spend my life moping after someone who clearly didn't want me. It hurt but there wasn't a great deal I could do about that.

Two weeks here had done me the world of good and I was set to go back to forks in a week's time when I met him. I had chosen to take a late night walk home, as I thought I would be pretty safe, it was sunny here after all so I knew there would be no vampires around a least, well so I had thought. When he started talking to me I wasn't as freaked out as maybe I should have been but something about him just calmed me and I felt some weird sort of connection with him, he talked as we walked back, he was surprised that I knew what he was and couldn't work out why I wasn't afraid like most humans until I explained my previous experience to him. He was understanding and called the Cullen's fools for leaving me and Edward a bigger fool for leaving someone as beautiful and amazing as me.

The connection between us was intense to say the least, I felt as if I was going to jump him at any second as was pretty sure he could tell by the way my eyes would roam over his body. I was a red blood woman but I never been overly sexual but I felt as though just being in his presence was turning me into a very horny and overheated person. As we neared the house he thanked me for the company and started to leave when I had grabbed his hand and he stopped and faced me, I told him that I had the house to myself so why didn't he come in and stay for a while. He agreed at once and after unlocking the door I led him inside and told him to take a seat on the sofa and that I would be back in a minute. I need to cool down and thought I cold glass of water would do the trick not that the actual heat had anything to do with how I was feeling , no that was all down to the hot vampire sitting but not twenty feet from me.

So that's where I am now, with my hands resting on the edge of the sink with my head leaning forward taking deep breathes trying to calm myself. The drink of water hadn't helped and I needed to get myself together before going in the other room. Before I could move a single step a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder before planting a kiss there. I should stop him but it felt nice, it felt right, "don't fight it Bella we both want this, just go with it" he was right we both did want this, his hands slid across my stomach pushing my shirt up, slowly tracing patterns with his fingers as his lips moved across the back of my neck planting little butterfly kisses, his movements were gentle but they igniting a fire within me, his hands sliding over to my hips and spinning us around so I was pinned against the countertop, his hands on my sides grazing the sides of my breasts, we were both breathing pretty hard and I could feel the heat spread to between my legs and needed some sort of friction, for saying I'm a clumsy person I managed to jump on to the counter with my legs dangling down, obviously not like the distance between us he grabbed my bum and pulled me to the edge before settling himself between my legs, and could feel his obvious erection against my now over heated core, and from what I could feel he was defiantly well endowed and naturally that made me a little nervous seeing as I was still a virgin and all but those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind, I wanted this badly and it was going to happen.

I took things into my own hands literally and pulled his head to me pressing my soft warm lips to his smooth cold ones, and they moulded to mine perfectly and it wasn't long before we were battling for dominance and I brushed my tongue along his bottom lip causing him to moan and open his mouth allowing me to explore his mouth and oh my it was wonderful, his tongue then begun to massage mine as I drank in his taste. It was like honey with a hint of crisp fresh apples and something else I just couldn't place. As my fingers ran through his hair holding him in place his hands pushed my skirt up stroking my thighs, inching closer to where I wanted them.

As if sensing what I wanted he pulled back, but before I could think too much he lifted me carrying me and whispering in my ear " upstairs" so I wrapped my legs around his waist causing my now very hot core to be pressed firmly against him, and kissed up one side of his neck across his jaw and down the other side of neck which caused him to growl and in turn made me wet, god I needed him and I needed him now, " if you don't stop that we won't be making it to the bed and I will end up taking you right here." I just nodded and before I could blink we were in my room and I was lying on my bed. I could see his eyes turned pitch black and was sure he could easily smell my arousal; I quickly removed my shoes and lay back down never loosing eye contact. He toed off his on shoes and quickly removed his shirt tossing it somewhere not really caring where it landed.

Keen to even things up I removed my own shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed. Lying in nothing more than just my underwear and a skirt I knew I should feel self conscious with this god like creature looking at me but I couldn't find it within myself to do so. He stalked over to the bed, crawling up my body and stopping as he reached my waist grabbing hold of my skirt and pulling it slowly down my body before tossing it like our shirts. He then worked his way back up my body kissing up my right leg all the way up until his face was right near where I needed the most attention, but instead he blew a cooling breath against it causing my head to fall back at the sensation and if that was just from his breathe I could only imagine what it would feel like if he did anything else. He then continued kissing his way down my left leg, the sensation of his cool lips against my overheated skin was incredible.

I lifted my head to look at him, and he had the biggest smile on his face, he was enjoying this as much as I was. Pulling himself up so he was lying across me, he pulled me into another mind blowing kiss as his arm snaked around me unclasping my bra. We pulled apart enough so it could be removed. He leant back so he could get a good look at me, "perfect" he breathed before latching his mouth on to one of my nipples and taking the other between his fingers causing me to gasp, it felt so good and didn't want it to stop, I thread my fingers through his hair tugging at it as he continued sucking on one nipple and lightly pulling on the other before switching sides and I didn't know how much more I could take, I could feel the tension build in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, I was getting wetter by the second, my panties were now completely wet. Breaking away from my breast he kissed his way down my stomach until he got to my centre. Making quick work of my panties ripping them from body.

I couldn't even think clearly as he took one long swipe of my centre, moaning as he did so, before plunging his tongue inside me. I clutched the sheets in a hope to prolong this feeling put it was a futile attempt as he removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers and sucking my clit in to his mouth and pushed me over the edge, as an intense pleasurable feeling spread through my body as I screamed out his name. He finished lapping up my juices, and sat back up on he knees, his eyes closed and a smile of satisfaction on his face. " you taste better than any blood I've ever tasted" still on my high I needed more and I needed it now " I bet I do but right now I need you in me and I know you want that as well" I don't know where this demanding confident side of me came from but I wasn't going to complain.

He didn't need telling twice and his pants were off before I could blink and he was going commando. I had been right earlier he was large, but I was no longer worried, he was fully erect and waiting for me. I pulled him back down to me, he began kissing my neck and he teased me with his cock, sliding it between my lower lips making me moan, he obviously couldn't stand the wait any longer than I could and thrust inside me which made us both moan at the sensation, it was incredible and I never knew it could feel this good. He held still letting me adjust to his size, I felt so full and so complete, after a minute I needed him to move so I moved my hips encouraging him.

He soon began moving with me, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in to me, I could feel that tension start again and it would take much to push over the edge, sensing this he picked up the pace and before long we both screamed out one another's name, I could feel my walls clamping down on him milking him for all his worth and his seed spilling in to me. Kissing me gently on the lips he pulled out of me and rolled to the side. That was incredible, too tired to do much else he held me in his arms till I fell asleep. I didn't to worry about anyone walking in on us as my mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

I woke up to find the bed empty, but I wasn't really surprised, the sun was shining and besides it wasn't like he agreed this would be anything more than what it was. Sitting up I looked around the room and noticed my clothes neatly folded on my chair and note sitting on top. Swinging my legs out of bed I padded across the room picking up the note

**Thanks for last night**

**See you around sugar**

**PS**

**I'm not sorry about the panties**

All I could do was smile.


End file.
